


Ratchet To The Rescue

by Kuukkeli



Series: One Out Of Many [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, MTMTE, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli





	

Skids helped Drift to the medbay, the TIC’s arm pulled over his shoulder and a supportive arm wrapped around Drift’s waist as he took most of the white mech’s weight so that Drift could hop with his good leg.

The theoretician brought Drift to a medical berth and helped him sit down. Skids left the medbay to continue his shift in the engine bay after Drift thanked him with a smile.

Ratchet appeared from his office and walked to the swordsmech. “Okay. What happened?” he asked and was already scanning Drift.

“I was checking the wirings in the engine bay with Skids and I was on top of the ladder when I dropped the screwdriver”, the younger mech explained, somewhat embarrassed of his clumsiness, “I tried to catch it but fell off the ladder instead and landed badly on my feet.”

The red and white mech snorted, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He located the injury; sprained cables and one snapped cable on the outer side of Drift’s right ankle. Nothing a quick fix can’t make better. He went to fetch the equipment he needed; a small welder and strong magnetic tape that pulls the foot into right angle.

He got down on his knees in front of Drift and got to work. He handled the injured area with care and slowly pushed the foot into its place. The swordsmech hissed through bared fangs at the pain but it was short lived as Ratchet started welding the snapped cable back together.

Once done welding, he took the magnetic tape and ripped long strips from it and applied them going along Drift’s leg.

Drift watched intently as Ratchet worked. He leant back on his arms and tilted his head to the side. He admired his Conjux. He admired how gentle he was. How careful he was. And how thorough he was. Just like outside the medbay. That brought a smile on his lips and he sighed.

“Bored?” the older mech asked, amusement coloring his voice.

“Nope”, was the short reply, “Just admiring you.”

That evoked a chuckle from Ratchet and he finished his work with a caress to the ankle. He looked up to see Drift looking dreamily at him.

“What?” he snorted again and felt slight heat creeping on his cheeks.

“Nothing”, the smaller mech said, “Nothing else other than how much I love you.”

For that, he got a kiss on the lips.

“Where’s my other reward for being such a good patient?” he asked sweetly.

Ratchet rolled his optics and couldn’t fight the smile spreading on his lips even if he wanted and went to his office only to come back with a lollipop in his hand. He gave the lollipop and Drift popped the treat in his mouth.

The larger mech helped Drift to stand up and walked him to their habsuite. The TIC was in no condition to continue his shift and they let both Rodimus and Megatron know about the little accident so they could get someone take Drift’s place in the engine bay.

“See you in later”, he said but before he could turn and go back to the medbay, the white mech cupped his cheek and gave a quick – and sweet – kiss on his other cheek.


End file.
